


love song for a vampire

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Playlist, Song Lyrics, music and feels, saphael only, writing inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: a playlist (with lyrics snippets) for Saphaelch1: season one, pre-betrayalch2: season two, post-betrayal





	1. didn't know I was starving til I tasted you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this entire chapter is fluff

 

**SEASON ONE:**

**PRE-BETRAYAL**

**BOLDED:** most fitting line(s)

 

 

**1.**

[SINNERS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyMal7io41s&list=PL8o4j57gvhqxNG8fRV3CY59TV77PekEhC&index=1)/ Lauren Aquilina

_the rules say our emotions don't comply_

_but we'll defy the rules until we die_

_so let's be sinners to be saints_

**_the world may disapprove_ **

**_but my world is only you_ **

 

 

**2.**

[SOME KIND OF WONDERFUL](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGEI_1nzp3I&list=PL8o4j57gvhqxNG8fRV3CY59TV77PekEhC&index=2)/ Betty Who

_I keep thinkin' we're meant to be_

**_but I don't know how to show you the best of me_ **

_yeah, I want you_

_do you want me too?_

_(...)_

**_I keep showin' up in the nines_ **

_but you show me you know it's a waste of time_

_'cause you want me and I want you too_

_and it's some kinda wonderful_

 

 

**3.**

[BETTER THAN HEAVEN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yarteviG3QM&index=3&list=PL8o4j57gvhqxNG8fRV3CY59TV77PekEhC)/ Bloc Party

_and there was a time before we were born_

_where we stood in the garden_

**_if this world won't last, I'll turn you on_ **

_well I've got enough for both of us_

 

 

**4.**

[I FOUND](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbSZhGONRBg&index=6&list=PL8o4j57gvhqxNG8fRV3CY59TV77PekEhC)/ Amber Run

_I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

**_right in front of me_ **

_talk some sense to me_

 

 

**5.**

[CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZkih54evUs&list=PL8o4j57gvhqxNG8fRV3CY59TV77PekEhC&index=45)/ Elvis (Haley Reinhart cover)

 

_wise men say only fools rush in_

_but I can't help_

_falling in love with you_

_(...)_

_**take** my hand_

**_my whole life too_ **

 

 

**6.**

[BITE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLuWMOF6vOU&list=PL8o4j57gvhqxNG8fRV3CY59TV77PekEhC&index=42)/ Troye Sivan

_I could be the subject of your dreams_

_your sickening desire_

**_don't you wanna see a man up close_ **

_a phoenix in the fire_

_so kiss me on the mouth and set me free_

_but please ~~don't~~ bite_

_(...)_

_let's take a walk down easy street_

**_where you can be reborn_ **

 

**7.**

[BE THERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8INOzcCGBzY&list=PL8o4j57gvhqxNG8fRV3CY59TV77PekEhC&index=8)/ Seafret

_I lost everything, I threw myself in and_

**_you took me in when there was no one there_ **

 

_well you can take what you need_

_take the air that I breathe and_

**_I'll give away all that I own_ **

 

_whatever I lose is put back by you_

_in a way that you'll never know_

 

_I'll be there when you need me most_

**_I'll be there if you're ever alone_ **

_together, we can grow old_

_I can't leave ya_

 

 

**8.**

[SURGERY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjcL9RA4UcY&list=PL8o4j57gvhqxNG8fRV3CY59TV77PekEhC&index=10)/ Scott Matthew 

_transplant my heart into yours_

_and we'll go through hell and high water_

_(...)_

**_all is changed_ **

_clean incision to the brain, baby_

_cut me open, rearrange_

**_it's life saving surgery_ **

 

 

**9.**

[HOW LONG WILL I LOVE YOU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=an4ySOlsUMY&index=11&list=PL8o4j57gvhqxNG8fRV3CY59TV77PekEhC)/ Ellie Goulding

_how long will I need you_

_as long as the seasons need to follow their plan_

_how long will I want you_

_as long as you want me too_

_and_ _longer by far_

_how long will I give to you_

_as long as I live through you_

**_however long you say_ **

 

 

**10.**

[FIRE IN MY BONES](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-WFLwHSsXI&index=12&list=PL8o4j57gvhqxNG8fRV3CY59TV77PekEhC)/ Fleurie

**_power to protect me_ **

**_don't let it affect me_ **

_spirals like a staircase_

_racing like a car chase_

_pulse pushes the limits, testing my resistance_

_(...)_

**_if it feels right, it's probably wrong_ **

 

 

**11.**

[YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_oLVB5k3z_M&index=13&list=PL8o4j57gvhqxNG8fRV3CY59TV77PekEhC)/ Maria Mena

_well I saw you with your hands above your head_

_spinnin' round and tryin' not to look down_

_but you did and you fell hard, on the ground_

_and you stumbled around for a good ten minutes_

**_and I said I'd never seen anyone look so dumb before_ **

_and you laughed and said -_

_I still know how to turn you on though_

 

_see you're not what I expected_

**_but you're the only one who can handle me_ **

_and you're such a great kisser_

_I know that you agree_

 

 

**12.**

[I ALWAYS LIKED THAT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xo9EV3A4oaA&index=13&list=PL8o4j57gvhqxNG8fRV3CY59TV77PekEhC)/ Maria Mena / FOR SIMON

_the only way to let go, get rid of all the fear_

_of not being perfect_

_my goal seems perfectly clear_

**_terrified if I let go, I also lose myself_ **

_and I don't wanna be somebody else_

_(...)_

_what if I've always been_

_good enough in my skin_

 

 

**13.**

[WILD](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdXNNveYOfU&index=15&list=PL8o4j57gvhqxNG8fRV3CY59TV77PekEhC)/ Troye Sivan

_leave this blue neighborhood_

_never knew lovin' could hurt this good, oh_

_and it drives me wild_

_'cause **when you look like that**_

**_I've never ever wanted to be so bad_ **

_you're drivin' me wild_

 

 

**14.**

[IN MY BLOOD](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHzu69V8Z14&index=15&list=PL8o4j57gvhqxNG8fRV3CY59TV77PekEhC)/ The Veronica's

_you're the hallelujah on my throne_

_**baby stay with me** , stay with me_

_we don't have to wait all night_

_to know if this is really love_

**_'_ ** _cause_ **_I can feel you in my blood_ **

_you're in my veins_

 

 

**15.**

[MISTAKES LIKE THIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjRb3RjqncQ&index=16&list=PL8o4j57gvhqxNG8fRV3CY59TV77PekEhC)/ Prelow

_wanna give back the things that I plan to take_

  _(...)_

_and we're too damn sober_

_for mistakes like this_

_and my dick takes over_

**_and I'm thinkin' 'bout your lips_ **

 

 

**16.**

[THAT'S ALRIGHT WITH ME](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPBfNnsvojI&index=17&list=PL8o4j57gvhqxNG8fRV3CY59TV77PekEhC)/ Andreya Triana

_how I long to see what this life will be_

_and I don't know what we will find_

_but I'm stayin' here right by your side_

_(...)_

_'cause I had to find myself in a lost & empty place_

**_you kissed away my darkest days_ **

 

 

**17.**

[DRUMMING SONG](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omkRbY4uZ6E&index=19&list=PL8o4j57gvhqxNG8fRV3CY59TV77PekEhC)/ Florence and the Machine

_there's a drumming noise inside my head_

_that starts whenever you're around_

_I swear you could hear it_

_it makes such an almighty sound_

_louder than sirens, louder than bells_

**_sweeter than heaven, hotter than hell_ **

 

 

**18.**

 

[YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME SMILE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUfDWC4mocg&index=22&list=PL8o4j57gvhqxNG8fRV3CY59TV77PekEhC)/ Kyle Andrews

_I like your messy hair and the clothes you wear_

_I like the way you sing_

_and when you dance with me_

(...)

**_I like the chance you take_ **

_I like the mess you make_

_I don't know why I love you_

_I just can't stop thinking of you_

 

**19.**

[STONED ON YOU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bw_g7cirms&index=24&list=PL8o4j57gvhqxNG8fRV3CY59TV77PekEhC)/ Jaymes Young

**_your blood is like codeine_ **

_I get stoned on you_

_rubbing my palms on you_

**_nothing else burns like you_ **

_even in the morning, I get stoned on you_

_and I'll take a bullet for you right now_

_just to keep you in my lungs_

_(...)_

**_rippin' my shirt off you_ **

 

 

**20.**

[STARVING](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScjT8zvT7d0&list=PL8o4j57gvhqxNG8fRV3CY59TV77PekEhC&index=25)/ Hailee Steinfield

**_the more that I know you_ **

_the more I want to_

_something inside me's changed_

_I was so much younger yesterday_

**_I didn't know I was starving til I tasted you_ **

 

 

 

I'm going to stop here but if you want more: **[CLICK](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8o4j57gvhqxNG8fRV3CY59TV77PekEhC)**

 

 

 


	2. tell them what I hoped would be impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEASON 2  
> POST-BREAKUP LYRICS

 

**SEASON TWO:**

**POST-BETRAYAL**

**BOLDED:** most fitting line(s)

 

 

**1.**

[YOU DON'T LOVE ME LIKE YOU SHOULD](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHCXAIyk_Ds&index=11&list=PL8o4j57gvhqwjAaV8en1OcU_wL7RR1yJL)/ Hey Violet

_we had break up's and make up's_

_up and down, on and off_

**_switching me like a light_ **

**_this ain't right_ **

_drove me straight to madness_

_dropped at the corner of pain and agony_

_just to bleed_

 

**2.**

[SOUND OF WALKING AWAY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVtNcCwMY58&index=7&list=PL8o4j57gvhqwjAaV8en1OcU_wL7RR1yJL)/ Illenium & Kerli

_I've been quiet beside you_

_when my heart in my chest shouts_

**_feeling silenced and lied to_ **

_but enough is enough_

 

_now, don't come find me_

**_I won't be here waiting_ **

_I so can do it alone_

_you're not worth staying_

 

_I'll turn it up like you turned me down_

_I'm not afraid_

**_it's the sound of walking away_ **

 

 

**3.**

[DON'T WANNA KNOW](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVm7MVtNEqM&index=8&list=PL8o4j57gvhqwjAaV8en1OcU_wL7RR1yJL)/ Maroon 5 (Boyce Avenue cover)

 

_I don't wanna know who's taking you home_

_who's loving you so so so so so_

_the way I used to love you_

 

_baby every place I go reminds me of you_

_do you think of me_

_of what we used to be_

**_is it better now that I'm not around_ **

 

_~~friends are~~ clan is acting strange_

_they won't bring up your name_

**_are you happy now_ **

 

_and everywhere I go, I hear it from this one_

_and that one_

_that you've got somebody new_

**_I don't wanna know_ **

 

 

**4.**

[STAY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqPATbDhrb4&list=PL8o4j57gvhqwjAaV8en1OcU_wL7RR1yJL&index=10)/ Rihanna (Thirty Seconds to Mars cover)

_the reason I hold on is_

_I need this hole gone_

_funny, **you're the broken one**_

**_but I'm the one that needs saving_ **

_'cause when you never see the light_

_it's hard to know who's caving_

 

 

**5.**

[BURN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfTkL-ZHDCY&list=PL8o4j57gvhqwjAaV8en1OcU_wL7RR1yJL&index=19)/ The Cure

 

_this trembling, adored,_

_tousled bird mad boy_

_but every night, I burn_

_every night, I scream your name_

_every night the dreams the same_

_' **oh, don't talk of love'**_

_**the shadows purr** _

_murmuring me away from you_

 

 

**6.**

 

[THE HEART WANTS WHAT IT WANTS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ij_0p_6qTss&index=6&list=PL8o4j57gvhqwjAaV8en1OcU_wL7RR1yJL)/ Selena Gomez 

_I'm hopin' that after this fever, I'll survive_

_I know I'm actin' a bit crazy_

_strung out, a bit hazy_

_hand over heart, **I'm** **praying**_

**_that I'm gonna make it out alive_ **

_there's a billion reasons why I should give you up_

_but **the heart wants what it wants**_

 

 

**7.**

[BLUE JEANS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PIOpmBywbc&index=31&list=PL8o4j57gvhqwjAaV8en1OcU_wL7RR1yJL)/ Lana Del Rey 

 

_I will love you 'til the end of time_

_I will wait a million years_

**_promise you'll remember that you're mine_ **

_baby can you see through the tears_

**_love you more than those bitches before_ **

_oh, say you'll remember_

 

 

**8.**

[SHUT OUT OF PARADISE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5N6SEYmWZc&index=35&list=PL8o4j57gvhqwjAaV8en1OcU_wL7RR1yJL)/ Slo

_don't mean what we're sayin'_

_but it hurts like we do_

_(...)_

**_you were my broken and perfect reflection_ **

_the kiss on my skin_

 

 

**9.**

[THE THINGS I REGRET](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bem32zF_w48&index=39&list=PL8o4j57gvhqwjAaV8en1OcU_wL7RR1yJL)/ Brandi Carlile 

_when you're wearing on your sleeve_

_all the things you regret_

**_you can only remember what you want to forget_ **

_let them roll over me when I doubt you_

 

 

**10.**

 

[CAN'T TAKE BACK THE BULLET](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeiURi_fE2c&index=44&list=PL8o4j57gvhqwjAaV8en1OcU_wL7RR1yJL)/ Hey Violet

 

_first time I met you, I knew you would be trouble_

**_you turned my world to rubble baby_ **

_(...)_

_you pulled the trigger_

_you dug the grave_

_all bets are off once the gun goes off_

_'cause **you can't take back the bullet**_

 

 

**11.**

[YOU RUIN ME](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1p0pI3w3V3g&index=49&list=PL8o4j57gvhqwjAaV8en1OcU_wL7RR1yJL)/ The Veronica's

 

_job well done, standing ovation_

_yeah you got what you wanted_

**_I guess you won_ **

_and I don't wanna hear_

_'they don't know you like I do'_

_even now, I could've told you_

_but now we're done_

_later when the curtain's drawn_

_and there's no one there for you back home_

_don't cry to me_

**_you played me wrong_ **

_you ruin me_

 

_you were actin' so strange_

_you think I wouldn't notice_

_I'm not that dumb_

_in the end, **I hope she was worth it**_

 

 

**12.**

[BLOOD IN THE CUT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2WcOdz96ko&list=PL8o4j57gvhqwjAaV8en1OcU_wL7RR1yJL&index=53)/ K.Flay

 

_guess I'm contagious_

_it'd be best if you ran_

**_fuck, that's what they all just end up doing_ **

_in the end_

 

_I need some noise_

_I need blood in the cut_

 

_I don't have an agenda_

_**all I do is pretend to be okay** so my ~~friends~~ clan_

_can't see my heart in a blender_

 

_lately I've been reading through your messages -_

_(it's) my favorite way to die_

 

 

**13.**

_[I DON'T WANNA LIVE FOREVER](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUa6_-WolJY)/_  TAYLOR SWIFT & ZAYN(Boyce Avenue cover)

 

_I'm sittin' eyes wide open_

_and I got one thing stuck in my mind -_

**_wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life_ **

 

_I don't wanna live forever 'cause I know I'll be living in vain_

 

**_I just wanna keep calling your name 'til you come home_ **

 

 

**14.**

[BLACK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wne0zdNeVzc&list=PL8o4j57gvhqwjAaV8en1OcU_wL7RR1yJL&index=76)/ Pearl Jam

 

**_oh and all I taught (him) was everything_ **

 

_(...)_

 

_all the love gone bad_

_turned my world to black_

_tattoo'd everything_

 

_I know someday you'll have a beautiful life_

**_you'll be the sun in somebody else's sky_ **

_but why_

**_why can't it be mine_ **

 

 

**15.**

[DON'T DESERVE YOU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwOj2ftbI_M&index=88&list=PL8o4j57gvhqwjAaV8en1OcU_wL7RR1yJL)/ Plumb

 

**_you're the reason that I'm alive_ **

_you're what I can't live without_

_you're quick to forgive when I make a mistake_

_you love me in the blink of an eye_

 

**_I don't deserve your love but you give it to me anyway_ **

_it's what you do_

 

_your heart is gold_

_how am I the one you've chosen to love?_

_I still can't believe you're right next to me_

**_after all that I've done_ **

 

 

**16.**

[IF YOU ONLY KNEW](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xY0HCKOmrW0&index=96&list=PL8o4j57gvhqwjAaV8en1OcU_wL7RR1yJL)/ Shinedown

 

_if you only knew I'm hanging by a thread I spin for you_

_if you only knew I'd sacrifice my (un)beating heart before I'd lose you_

 

 

**_if you only knew how many times I counted all the words that went wrong_ **

 

_if you only knew how I refuse to let you go_

_even when you're gone_

 

 

**17.**

[BABY CAME HOME](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHzg1F44gpc&list=PL8o4j57gvhqwjAaV8en1OcU_wL7RR1yJL&index=102)/The Neighbourhood

 

_baby says (he) can't come home no more_

_baby says (he) needs time to explore_

 

_thinkin' about him_

_he's gone all the time_

_I think **if you found him**_

**_you would know that he's mine_ **

 

 

**18.**

[TALK ME DOWN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo3lxS-6joY&index=91&list=PL8o4j57gvhqwjAaV8en1OcU_wL7RR1yJL)/ Troye Sivan

 

_I wanna come home to you but_

_home is just a room full of my safest sounds_

_'cause you know that I can't trust myself with my 3am shadow_

**_I'd rather fuel a fantasy than deal with this alone_ **

_so come on over and talk me down_

 

 

**19.**

[SCARED TO BE LONELY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_mF8kcGuyM&index=81&list=PL8o4j57gvhqwjAaV8en1OcU_wL7RR1yJL)/ Martin Garrix & Dua Lipa

 

_it was great at the very start_

_hands on each other_

**_couldn't stand to be apart_ **

_closer the better_

 

**_now we're pickin' fights and slammin' doors_ **

_magnifying all our flaws_

_and I wonder why_

_wonder what for_

_why we keep coming back for more_

 

 

**20.**

[IMPOSSIBLE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pW7UyMVWm_o&index=79&list=PL8o4j57gvhqwjAaV8en1OcU_wL7RR1yJL)/ Shontelle (cover)

 

_I remember years ago_

_someone told me I should take caution_

_when it comes to love -_

_I did_

_I did_

 

_when it's done, there is nothing to say_

**_you have gone so effortlessly_ **

****

_tell them I was happy_

_and now my heart is broken_

_all my scars are open_

 

_falling out of love is hard_

**_falling for betrayal's worse_ **

_broken heart and broken trust_

_my illusion, my mistake_

 

 

 

Sorry for your feels! There's more  **[HERE](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8o4j57gvhqwjAaV8en1OcU_wL7RR1yJL) **

 

 


End file.
